


Supernatural ABC's

by Cassiel_Angel_of_the_Lord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Self-Hatred, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiel_Angel_of_the_Lord/pseuds/Cassiel_Angel_of_the_Lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alphabet told through words and characters featured in Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A.) Adam

"Well, Adam, how are we doing today?" Lucifer, the devil himself, asked prowling around the poor; lost Adam. The forgotten brother of the Winchester family.

"Back the fuck off, Satan! Don't think you can trick me. You couldn't do it a month ago and you won't be able to today either!" Adam growled. His hand and ankles were bond to the wooden table and a table of very menacing, rusty medical tool sat only a foot away looming at Adam's peripheral vision threateningly.

"Oh now come on, Adam, is that anyway to treat your host?" Lucifer mocked.

"You aren't my host I'm a prisoner here!" Adam shouted in the Devil's face no longer scared of the torture he knew was bound to start at any moment.

"Your right, and bad luck for you that's in more than one way. Your my prisoner stuck in this cage of mine forever, and then your Michael's bitch! You really screwed yourself over on this Adam even by Winchester standards." Lucifer listed calmly as he scanned over the tools at his disposal.

"I'm not like the Winchesters!" Adam claimed boldly denying any and all ties to his supposed father and his half-brothers.

"Of course you aren't my dear boy. Because the Winchester sacrifice themselves for each other, while you, you did this for your mother. Which is a very noble cause if you ask me." Lucifer replied with a shrug and examined a scalpel with increasing interest, "But that doesn't expunge the Winchester blood coursing through your veins."

Lucifer brought the scalpel down tearing a ragged, deep cut along Adam's ribs. Adam yelled out in vain, there was nobody to hear his pained cries for help.

'They could have saved me! They have an Angel at their disposal, and that very Angel pulled Sam out of here! Why couldn't he have grabbed me too?' Adam questioned as the pain of the first cut started to fade into a dull throb, 'I promise I will get out of here, and when I do I am going to exact my revenge on them and their precious Angel.'

"Lucifer back off!" Michael ordered once he was finally conscious from the sigil the Fallen Angel had used to knock him for a short time.

"Or what will you do Brother?" Lucifer tempted.

"I will destroy you." Michael threatened.

"Sure you will." Lucifer smirked.

"Leave, Adam, out of this. He did nothing." Michael stated advancing toward the wooden table, and Adam closed his eyes waiting for a full on Angel battle like there was at least three times a day. Michael got to the side of the table and started to undo the leather cuffs that dug into Adam's wrists and ankles. Adam rubbed his wrists but stayed still.

"Well move if you want out." Michael advised, glancing down at the battered Human before him, but kept his sights on Lucifer daring him to try anything.

"Could you at least make sure I don't bleed out?" Adam asked nodding his head toward the gash on his ribs. Michael fixed Lucifer with a cold glare and extended his hand to be just over Adam's chest. A bright light emanated from Michael's palm and the light brought the two ragged edges of flesh together and knitted the skin back together without so much as a faint line.

"Now move." Michael deadpanned. Adam did as he was told and tried to get as far away as possible, but no matter how far he managed it was nowhere near far enough. The flashes of light and the sounds of feathers and yells of pain echoed everywhere, and there was no escape from it.

'I promise I will get my revenge.' Adam swore.


	2. B.) Bobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't been updating in a while. I am lazy and before school was out I was really busy, so sorry that it took me this long!

It started the same as it always did. Bobby was walking around his kitchen frantically searching for the ingredients needed to a certain spell the boys needed preformed, and then there was a sound from the living room. He quickly stopped what he was doing and crept over to where his gun sat on the kitchen’s small table. Bobby silently walked over to the double sliding doors, which for some reason were closed, he listened and another sound came from the other side of the doors. He steeled his nerves and flung the doors open, quickly training his gun on the intruder.  
It was himself.  
An exact copy of himself, sitting behind the large wooden desk that sat in his library/living room. The copy looked up from the old dusty book it was looking through, and smirked smugly.   
“Well here we are again, Bobby. What will it be this time?” the doppelganger questioned and leaned back in the chair, “Your father? Your wife? The boys? The people you let get killed? Which one, which one?”   
“What are you? A shape shifter? What do you want?” Bobby questioned back, ignoring the snide comments.  
“Do I really have to explain myself to you every time we meet Bobby?” The copy asked, but shrugged in response, “If I must. I am you, Bobby Singer. I’m in your head, and I’m here to make you remember all the failure you have accomplished.”  
“Shut up.” Bobby deadpanned and fired the shell from his shotgun right at the copy’s chest. The shatter shot of the bullet went clean through the copy and left no mark behind. The doppelganger smirked in response and got up from the chair.  
“How does it feel to shoot at yourself, you must really hold a grudge if you are able to fire a shot without hesitation.” The copy mocked and circled around the desk, Bobby kept his gun trained on the figure although it didn't seem to do much good, “Stop pointing that thing at me.”  
With a flick of the copy’s hand the gun was wrenched from Bobby’s grasp, and a chair appeared out of nowhere. Bobby was shoved by an unseen forced and stumbled back into the wooden chair. He was then strapped to the chair by a rope that slithered around him. Both arms bound to the arm rests and his legs strapped to the chair legs.  
“Now that’s much better.” The doppelganger said with a grin.  
“Let me go you twisted son of a bitch!” Bobby growled.  
“How about no.” the copy walked around the back of the chair and when it came back into Bobby line of sight it was no longer him, it was Dean, “This is much better.”  
“Stop it right now!” Bobby barked.  
“Oh look at that sore spot. You basically adopted the boys didn't you, Bobby. Dean and Sam Winchester, their father was never on your list of favorite people was he? You always thought you would have been a much better father than John ever was, but you were too scared of turning out like your own father-”  
“Stop it!” Bobby growled.  
“You took the boys in and you helped them in every way you knew how, and then Sam died. And what did big brother do? Well he sold his soul and now, even as we speak, big brother Dean is burning! And you let him. You let Sam run off too, and what do you think that he’s going to do? Sam certainly isn't going to just sit back and hope for a miracle. Some surrogate father you turned out to be.”  
Bobby kept his head down, everything he said was true. Dean was dead, and Sam was MIA. There was no possible way to track him, and all the books he had looked through to try and find a way to save Dean were useless.   
“I’m sorry boys.” Bobby whispered to no one and closed his eyes out of shame.  
~.~.~.~  
“RING, RING, RING!” the phone sounded from the kitchen.  
When Bobby opened his eyes he was sitting in the chair behind his desk, his head pillowed on a large book opened to a page on Hell, and an empty bottle of whiskey sat beside him on the desk. No doppelganger in sight and the phone in the kitchen was still ringing. Bobby got up to retrieve the phone ran a hand down his face before picking up the black phone.   
“Hello?” Bobby greeted.  
“Bobby, hey. This is Sam. How are you?” the voice replied, and Bobby was immediately reminded of his nightmare.  
“Hey boy. I’m fine, where have you been?” Bobby asked sitting heavily into the chair at his little kitchen table.  
“I've been doing the same thing I’m assuming you've been doing, looking for a way to bust Dean out of the flames.” Sam replied with a sigh.  
“I see. How are you?” Bobby said shaking his head.  
“I’m fine.” Sam answered.


End file.
